Mess
What would a hybrid of (almost) all the tribes look like? Ask Mess, she's six of them, and isn't what her parents expected. Her mother is a Skywing-Mudwing and her father a second generation hybrid of two hybrids, as he's Icewing-Seawing-Sandwing-Rainwing. This means she is a bit more Skywing and Mudwing than the other tribes, but she still has DNA of them in her. This makes her a rather unusual concurrence, and some suspect that her parents were put together on purpose as some sort of sick experiment to actually see what an all-hybrid would look like. And it's not very pretty. Appearance While her parents were odd but just about functional, Mess herself is horribly deformed by the sheer amount of conflicting genetic codes in her. Her back left leg is a stump, with a metal rod and a wheel attached to it so she can roll it around. Her snout is short, curved and thin, but with her nostrils near the top like a Mudwing. Her eyes are a pale blue, with foggy pupils. Her eyesight is very bad, and she needs glasses to read. Her body and all her scales are a mottled light grey-brown. Her wings are rather normal, aside from the fact that her wing membranes are a sickly pale color. She is slightly pudgy, but somewhat muscular as well. Her bones, however, are hollow and brittle, and there is much strain on her skeleton, so she has a slight hunch. Her back has a row of spikes running down it, with thin, often torn webbing between them, a same beige color as her wing membrane. Her claws have a slight ridge to them, and her tail is extremely curly, to the point where it is not useful as a tail (think like a pug). She suffers from stunted growth, and her life expectancy is around 20, very young for a dragon to die, due to her greatly increased risk of cancer being a third-gen hybrid. Powers She can breathe fire, and barely fly, but that's about it. Her muscles are stronger and bigger than most tribes, like a Mudwing but her bones are brittle and weak, so she doesn't use them very often. Personality She is very unstable emotionally, and hates to be asked about her heritage. She hangs out with a few friends, but she doesn't tend to hold them very long, as her parents are always moving to avoid being spotted in the time of war, where everybody is a suspected traitor, and nobody knows what side a multiple hybrid would be on. Now that the war is over, her parent settled in Mountia, and Mess is unsure of what to do with her life. Her parents enrolled her to get an education, and Mess is unsure of what to do. Mess likes to try and make friends, but she has a short temper and is not very good at conversation. She is, however, very good at making things with her own two talons, loves sculpting and building. History Mess was the only dragonet in her parent's nest to survive past 3 months, and even then she was very weak. The doctors of the Skywing Kingdom helped her heal, but as it was the war, recommended that Mess's parents escape to another tribe, as Mess would have been killed, along with her parents, if a guard saw the hybrid. While Mess's mother was passable as a Skywing, Mess was.. a mess of tribal features, and couldn't pass off as a Mudwing or Skywing. They escaped to the Mudwing Kingdom, alternating between there and the Rainwing Kingdom through the various stages of the war. When the dust settled, her parents finally settled down in Mountia, much to Mess's dismay. Mess is now getting an education, and her parents hope to find her a job. Other -Her real name isn't Mess, it's Mesa Windstorm (Her parents couldn't decide which one to pick, so Windstorm is her middle name) , but she prefers Mess. -She is uncomfortable in the body she is in, and tries to pass herself off as a weird Mudwing most of the time, although that barely works. -She is a bisexual, but with a heavy preference for other females. -Mess wants to be a sculptor when she grows up, and possibly make art of wood and clay. -Mess is completely infertile. Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters